A tender meeting
by orestessober
Summary: My first lemon as please be nice, but I can take flames. A Spaus story with the consummation of their marriage! YAOI! HoH!


" Mi bella, te ves tan tirado tan deliciosamente debajo de mí de esa manera, enrojecimiento de la cara, pelo revuelto, se declara la caída de sus labios hinchados, rojos deliciosos.*"

"Mmmhm, Anton, bitte .. Nehmen Sie mich wie Sie schon ...**"

Grinning Spain leaned down and captured Roderich's lips in a passionate, lust and love combined kiss, all while quickly unbuttoning the others nations white button up. Taking great care in removing the shirt, he teased the newly bared skin with light kisses and harsh bites.

"Nnghh, Anton... Hurry.", Austria panted out, bucking his hips upward trying to create the friction he craved.

"Ahh, mi bella,tan impaciente***," Spain laughed, but hastily pulled his shrt over his head, showing sun kissed skin.

Roderich whimpered and clawed at the shoulders as Antonio began to rock his hips teasily againist his.

"Please Anton! I n-n-need it so b-b-bad!"

Antonio grinned lustfully and unbuttoned the black slacks that Rod wore, pulling them down with no haste, grinning wider when he saw his handiwork, the tent in the smaller man's boxers proved he trully wanted it. Running a hand over the bulge, watching his new husband arch into the touch, moaning in pleasure.

"S-s-stop teasing me!"

Antonio laughed at the harsh glare the Austrian gave him. Kneeling down he lightly licked his erection through the thin silk material that was thoughly soaked in precum. The muffled moan he heard made him harder, wanting to sink in virgin heat so close to him. Quickly, he pulled down the black fabric he engulfed the organ in his mouth, moaning as he felt a pair of shaky hands snake their way into his hair, tugging hard. He swirled his tongue around the tip, lightly pulling his teeth over the senitive skin. Roderich's moans rang with an echo through the air, urging the Spainard on even further as he leaned forward grabbing Roderich's hips and pinning them to the bed before he trailed his tongue over the vein on the underside of the cock in his mouth, then he quickly swallowed the length moaning deeply causing the vibrations treveled through the mans' cock, plesure coursing through him as he felt the organ hit the back of his throat. Pulling back, a string of spit connecting his lips and it, he lapped at the head, quickly pumping him with fast, rough strokes of his hand.

"A-a-ah! A-anton, I'm gonna c-c-cum."

Enticipating it, Spain took him in his mouth once more just as he released. He swallowed the salty liquid in his mouth before crawling up onto Austria. He pulled off his jeans and boxers quickly before quickly licking his fingers, covering them in saliva. As he spread his legs he knew Roderich would catch on. Slowly, he began to trail a finger down his length, tugging hard on the head, before massaging his balls. Then, painfully slow, he slid a finger into his tight entrance. He would have his chance to top Austria some other time he decided. Gasping at the uncomfortable sensation he moved the finger around gently probbing for that one spot he knew would make him see stars. Yelping he knew he found it, he quickly added two more didgits, rubbing them against the sweet spot, making him moan loudly and rock his hips againist his own hand. Weakly pouting, he removed the fingers, deeming himself ready, before moving towards the Austrian again and lowered himself on the hard erection. Moaning, Austria grabbed his hips and rolled them over.

"Ready?"

"S-sure."

Pulling out so only the tip was in he slammed in hard, making the tan man beneath him scream out in pleasure. Grunting in conceration and pleasure he continued thrusting hard into the man. He pulled out and slapped Spain's rear.

"Hands and knee's. Now."

Mewling, the Spainard moved quickly, wanting to be fucked hard. Roderich smirked and slammed in, causing the man to scream brokenly beneath him as he rammed into that one spot that caused stars. Again and again he pounded, then reached a hand around him and grabbed his erection, tugging it hard.

"Roderich! I'm gonna cum!"

The Spainard's tight walls suddenly clamped down around him as a sticky substance coated his hand. Panting, he came within a few thrusts, the tightness becoming to much, filling Antonio to the brim with his warm seed. Rolling over he look at his hand thoughtfully, sensing Spain's gaze on him he spread his legs and slid the cum covered fingers in himself. With a whimper he began to pump his fingers in and out of himself, brushing against his prostrate. Letting a scream out his walls clamped around the fingers as he came all over himself. Groaning he leaned back againist the dark, heavy headboard. Spain quietly crawled over him then grabbed him and lowered himself in the Austrian's entrance. Gasping as the tight, veltvety heat consumed him, he rocked him hips against him. The pace was slow and gentle and Roderich smiled at that. Turning around he pulled Antonio, his Antonio, into a slow kiss, as he felt him fill him up. With that he curled up against the Spainard and gently fell asleep.

"Sleep well, mi beautiful."


End file.
